


Hot Scrubs Guy & Tired Model Dude

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A truly excessive amount of innuendo, BRIEF Grinding/Frot, Flirting, Human AU, M/M, Smooth Magnus Bane, Teasing, disaster gay alec lightwood, horrible pickup lines, meet ugly, puns, they are both Very Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Hot Scrubs Guy was just that - the hot guy, in scrubs, who Alec pretended not to regularly ogle.  But when a crowded bus leaves them with no choice...maybe they'll finally meet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 33
Kudos: 389





	Hot Scrubs Guy & Tired Model Dude

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo fill: Meet Ugly! 
> 
> Also, Alec Lightwood is the BIGGEST disaster gay and I love him. That is all.

Alec was more tired than he had been in years. Well, maybe not. But he’s definitely close to it, and all he wanted to do was drop into a seat on the bus and sleep until the end of the bus line, then get on the train and sleep more. He fought down a yawn, even as he leaned against the dirty bus station stop window. 

The sound of approaching footsteps made him blearily open his eyes and he sighed, forcing his eyes open. The caught a quick flash of baby blue scrubs with… 

Alec blinked and squinted a bit more. Kitten pop tarts? With rainbows? He closed his eyes again and decided not to question it. He knew who they belonged to. _Hot Scrubs Guy._

They didn’t acknowledge each other. They never did. But Alec looked, sometimes. Took in the hair that was always swept up and styled, the rings on his fingers, and the way the guy always hummed and swayed if he was listening to music, which Alec had definitely never noticed. When he saw the bus approaching, on time, he sagged in relief, only to stare in shock at how packed it was. 

When the bus stopped in front of them, Alec stepped onto the bus and looked at the sea of people and wanted to whimper. He just wanted to _sleep._

“You boys here for the pub crawl? Been a popular night for public transit!” The bus driver said, waving them both on as they waved their passes. 

Alec wanted to groan, even as he desperately surveyed the sea of people talking and laughing, looking for an open seat. All he needed was an open... _there!_ Stuck between what seemed like a sea of people was a singular open seat by the aisle and it was going to be Alec’s if it was the last thing he did. 

“You wouldn’t deprive a nurse who has been on their feet all day a seat, would you?” 

Alec blinked and turned, just enough, meeting the warm and teasing eyes of Hot Scrubs Guy. But just behind the tease was the glint of determination that he definitely was not going to admit liking. “I...what?” 

Alec watched Hot Scrubs Guy look towards the empty seat and back to him before he started moving through the crowd. It took an extra few seconds for Alec to realize what was about to happen before he sprang into action, using his height and long legs to his advantage, slipping under a man’s arm awkwardly to slide into the seat _just_ before Hot Scrubs Guy got there. The blatant outrage and shock on his face was decidedly worth it. Alec sagged back against the headrest and let a low breath escape him. 

“You stole my seat!” Hot Scrubs Guy protested, his face scrunching up. _“I’m exhausted.”_

Alec blinked up at him and wanted to laugh. Exhaustion was so familiar it felt like an old friend to him at this point. Two and a half jobs, one of which wasn’t paying him yet, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been allowed to sleep more than eight hours without someone, somewhere, needing _something._ “So am I,” Alec muttered, already closing his eyes. Hot Scrubs Guy could just deal with it. 

There was a huff, a stomp of a foot that definitely didn’t make his lips twitch just a little and then someone was sitting in his lap. Alec’s eyes snapped wide open and he stared at the baby blue scrubs, and couldn’t help grabbing onto the guy as the bus made a tight corner. “Wh-what-” 

“I have had no less than seven children throw up on me today, I have been on my feet for fifteen hours and I am going to sit down on this bus ride home,” Hot Scrubs Guy growled. 

That growl did things to him. Not that he would admit it. Especially with said guy sitting in his lap, stiff as a board. Alec debated shoving the bastard off of him, but then he sighed and sank back into the chair, squirming and trying to get comfortable. It wasn’t worth the fight. 

“Stop squirming,” Hot Scrubs Guy hissed. “You’re so damn bony, sit still.” 

Alec fought down the urge to groan when suddenly the swell of an ass he definitely had not checked out in those scrubs was pressed back against him in a way that was going to get uncomfortable for the both of them, _very_ quickly. 

“I’m going to be the wrong kind of bony if you don’t stop squirming,” Alec whispered back, dropping his hands to Hot Scrub Guy’s hips, pushing him forward at least a few inches, trying to not think about how easy it would be to pull him back now. Hot Scrubs Guy froze and Alec had to hope he wasn’t about to be called a molester. 

_“Really?”_

Then the bastard had the _gall_ to try to wiggle back against him!! Alec grunted and leaned forward, his eyes darting around the bus frantically, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention, thank fuck. He shifted so he could whisper in the guy's ear. “I’m _very_ gay, you’re _very_ hot and your pants, no offense, are not exactly helping that situation.” 

Hot Scrubs Guy turned and Alec realized, far too late, just how close they were, because their noses brushed and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him at it. “Uh,” he whispered, oh-so-eloquently. 

“Well,” Hot Scrubs Guy whispered. “We’ll just have to do something about that, won’t we?” 

Alec definitely didn’t whimper, especially when Hot Scrubs Guy turned away from him and damn near _shoved_ his hips back, grinding against him in a way that was definitely not appropriate for public transportation. Then Hot Scrubs Guy was reclining against him, spreading his legs in a way that pulled his pants just a little bit tighter and Alec could see over his shoulder just how much the other man was enjoying this too and he shuddered. 

“Don’t worry,” Hot Scrubs Guy whispered, shifting his position immediately. “Just wanted you to know you weren’t alone.” 

Alec swallowed and fought down a groan, very, _very_ glad that at least it wasn’t dealing with a very firm, very toned problem any longer. “Right,” he croaked, keeping his eyes clenched shut. There went any hope of napping on the ride home. 

What followed were the most awkward forty minutes of Alec’s entire life. Try as they both did, it was impossible for them to hold still, and Alec was still half hard by the time the bus _finally_ reached the end of the line. Without looking at Hot Scrubs Guy (oh god, how was he ever going to take the bus, ever again?), Alec booked it out of there and ducked into the crowd of drunks on the street. 

He was just… never going to take the bus again. From the job he worked six days a week. 

Alec groaned. _Fuck._

~!~

By some miracle, the next day, Hot Scrubs Guy was not there at the bus stop and Alec sagged in relief as he fell into his usual seat on a much more empty bus. Alec closed his eyes and let the rhythm of the bus lull him to sleep. 

If he dreamed about warm brown eyes with flecks of gold, and soft lips that teased the shell of his ear, well. That was his own damn business. It wasn’t like he missed the bastard or anything. 

Thankfully, the next afternoon, bright purple scrubs that had golden stars all over them were the choice of the day and Alec found himself smiling, almost against his will. It suited Hot Scrubs Guy. He was about to assume his usual position, leaning against the bus stop glass, when suddenly, Hot Scrubs Guy spun and looked right at him. Alec froze.

“So!” Hot Scrubs Guy announced. “If I’m reading this totally wrong, please feel free to tell me, but I really don’t want to have to wait to get a chance to crawl into your lap again, especially since we both clearly enjoyed it the first time.” 

Alec choked on his next breath of air, staring at Hot Scrubs Guy and the way he stepped closer, smirking, his lips curled in a wicked grin. His heart was pounding unfairly hard and he wasn’t awake enough for this! “I, um...no?” 

Hot Scrubs Guy grinned. “So are you still very gay, think I am very hot, and are, perhaps, single?” 

Alec groaned and pressed a hand to his face. “Yes, yes, and unfortunately forever if that’s the kind of impression I left.” 

“Well, you certainly left quite the _impression,”_ Hot Scrubs Guy drawled. “In fact, it was so good that it left me wanting more. I only got a taste you know, and I pride myself on tasting things thoroughly.” 

“Fuck,” Alec breathed, staring at him. 

“If you want,” Hot Scrubs Guy said, his eyes bright. “I demand dinner first though.” His eyes went thoughtful. “And a name would be nice. Tired Model Dude gets to be a bit much.” 

Alec blinked. “Is that...what you’ve been calling me?” 

Hot Scrubs Guy laughed. “Yes! It’s not my fault you look like a model who walked off a magazine cover! You even stand there in the corner so I can’t ogle you properly!” 

“I’ve been calling you Hot Scrubs Guy!” Alec blurted, and then immediately wished he could take the words back when the other guy stared at him, his eyes wide with surprise. He groaned and looked at the ceiling of the bus stop for a long moment before focusing on him again. “My name is Alec.” 

“Magnus,” he said, still grinning. “Hot Scrubs Guy, huh?” 

“Shut up,” Alec groaned. 

“How much convincing would I have to do to have you _make_ me?” Magnus asked, stepping in closer to Alec. 

Alec’s mouth went dry, his heart pounding, and his eyes dropped to Magnus’ lips. “Um, maybe go to dinner, with me?” he offered, especially when Magnus’ hands slid up his biceps and to his shoulders. 

“Dinner,” Magnus said, tangling his fingers into Alec’s hair with a small tug. “Sounds great. But first there’s something I want.” 

“What’s that?” Alec breathed, even as Magnus pressed even closer, tilting his head up at the perfect angle. 

“I want to see if those lips taste as sinful as they look,” Magnus whispered, tugging Alec down and into a kiss. 

(According to Magnus, they were even _better._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
